


Creosote

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, In which plants continue to be people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: A useful, if scrubby addition to Lee's growing collection.





	Creosote

Lee had managed to acquire a few more cacti. 

Following the same regime he used on Sabaku they were beginning to grow if a little inconsistently.

Sabaku, stubbornly, refused to sprout any more arms and continued to flower in that one specific spot. Lee found it quite charming really.

The aster he had purchased was flowering a soft lavender with a few darker purple flowers here and there. It seemed to have less stringent needs than the cacti but he thought it was probably feeling a little left out, being the only shrub. 

An enthusiastic display of Youth at the flower shop had resulting in him leaving with a new friend for the aster. Everyone deserved to have friends. 

The new plant was even scrubbier than the last, but Ino had advised it was quite hardy. It was already budding with bright yellow flowers. Lee set it on the other side of Sabaku, so that the cactus was now flanked by purple and yellow flowers. The shrubs needed names. It wasn't fair that only Sabaku got a reward for its survival.

The purple aster he called Sensu after the way it fanned out in the breeze. The creosote bush gave him more trouble. Lee couldn't really think of a name that matched it's description. Ino had told him it could be used as an antiseptic and as an emetic. Good for wounds, and good against poisons. This didn't particularly help him name it either.

In the end Lee called the creosote bush Ningyo, but he couldn't possibly have said why.


End file.
